The Other Holmes
by Kebeii
Summary: Sherlock gets a visit from his sibling...but which sibling? and what horrible truth is that sibling hiding...? Short little one-shot...thing I found and updated...


Sherlock slumped against the sofa, sighing; John frowning in response, they had just solved a huge case which had kept the detective busy for days, yes the case had come to an end, but Lestrade had already asked for their help with a case he was at a loss with, of course John had said that the two of them would join him as soon as Sherlock was ready; which by the look of things Sherlock wasn't going to be ready anytime soon, he had removed his blazer, throwing it on the floor of the flat, and he now lay on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Sherlock, should we not…you know, help Lestrade, he sounded stressed," John coughed, stood in the doorway.

"He's always stressed John." There was a knock on the door and two rings on the bell; Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he dragged his hands over his face.

"That's not the ring of a client…" Sherlock raised his eyebrow, looking at John who was surprisingly on the ball today.

"No it's not a client," Sherlock agreed, listening to the footsteps that made their way up to the flat. "John sit down." John obeyed, removing his coat, just as the door opened.

John stared, he couldn't help it, the sight in front of him was…extraordinary. "You're late." Sherlock grumbled, standing.

"Fashionable, not that you were even expecting me William, as much as you would love to have people think; you're not that good." Sherlock rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets, John still staring. "Sorry where are my manners, William this is Jessica, Jessica this is William, my brother." John gasped involuntarily, staring at the woman who was stood in their flat, the woman turned to look at him. "And you must be John, I've heard so much about you." She smiled; John blinking a couple of times, still in shock.

"Heard…from whom?" Sherlock objected, staring at his older sister, frowning.

"Oh come now William, are you really that stupid, surely you can deduce that much." Oh this was a game, just like Mycroft played. Sherlock was now even more frustrated, why had his sister decided to visit, they barely spoke once every two years and now she turns up at the flat uninvited, Sherlock cursed Mycroft under his breath, staring at the two women.

"Why are you here?" he practically hissed; the woman rolled her eyes.

"I guess we are going to have to play ordinary people." She signed, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat, inviting Jessica to join her, which the shorter blond haired woman did. "It's true what they say, opposites attract." She looked between John and her brother, smiling at John. Sherlock let out a snort, spinning to look at John.

"Of course, you should see who Mycroft is currently dating."

"Yes, I've met him, he's very cute, I can see why Mycroft fell so easily."

"He?" John asked, snapping out of his state of shock.

"Yes, Gregory Lestrade, the inspector you work with." The woman crossed her legs, removing her coat, smiling at the other woman beside her; of course Sherlock was stood trying to deduce everything he could about them. "I suspected it was a strategically relationship, sleeping his way to information on you and a way to protect you, but after sitting with Mycroft and his choice of mate it appears our dear bother actually has feelings for the inspector."

"Mycroft Holmes is dating Lestrade?"

"That's enough Elizabeth." She frowned at her brother.

"You never call me that, I thought we agreed."

"Yes and you just broke the agreement by calling me William." The two of them stood frowning at each other, Jessica and John just stared awkwardly at the siblings, a couple of glances were passed between them.

"I'll put on some tea." John stood up, walking into the kitchen, taking a deep breath once out of sight.

"Jessica, go help him." Elizabeth smiled at the girl next to her, nodding towards the kitchen; and Jessica obeyed. "He seems nice, blond, short, a doctor, yes yes yes he is every bit your opposite." Elizabeth teased, smiling at Sherlock who fidgeted. "How long have you been living together; no wait, let me guess, a year, and you've been sharing the same bed for the past four months, my my you rush into things Sherlock, so eager, then again you always were."

"My turn, you've been with Jessica for three years, though you haven't made a move to take the relationship further, maybe because you're holding onto the past, or maybe holding onto someone, Jessica is merely a distraction because she's easily manipulated and blinded by the apparent affection you show to her, the odd hug and kiss - "

"Bravo Sherlock, I'm so impressed." Elizabeth said sarcastically. "But you haven't deduced the most important thing."

"And what's that?"

"Who am I holding onto?" Sherlock frowned, unsure, an uneasy feeling stirred in his gut. "You haven't figured it out?" She stood up, walking over to her brother, leaning in so her lips brushed his ear. "Moriarty." Sherlock stumbled back, falling over the coffee table; crying out as Moriarty walked into the flat, wrapping his arms around his sister, Jessica and John walked out of the kitchen, but their faces weren't their own, they were Moriarty, laughing at Sherlock as he stumbled around.

"NO NO NO!" Sherlock cried out, trying to stand, his head spinning, and Moriarty's laughter filled his mind, he tried to grab Moriarty but the man turned to dark smoke, floating around him.

"Sherlock! Wake up!" John was shaking the detective's shoulders, and the man jumped awake, sweaty and disorientated. "Are you alright?" John asked, although it was clear he wasn't, Sherlock never had nightmares, so something must really be bothering him.

"My sister's coming to visit." Sherlock let out a sigh, rubbing his face.

"Your sister?" John gasped…there was another Holmes…two was bad enough…


End file.
